Promises Kept, and Promises Broken
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: Natsu and Lucy made a promise. Natsu made a promise. The first promise was broken. 6 years later, Lucy's father made a promise. 1 years later, it was fulfilled, while Natsu's was broken. Was the first promise really broken? What were the promises?


**Promises**

**(A/N)**

**Author: Hey Guys! Fairy x Hunter here! I have FINALLY made an account! So, this is my first FanFiction ever to post on web. Also, the first sad one-shot too. So please be gentle! PS: I'm just a child so, no mean things please! And special thanks to natsuxlucy only, for being the first one to hear my stories at school! You are an awesome friend! Thanks for liking it!**

**Flashback~**

"_Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!" a 7 year old was screaming. He and his friend always meet in the forest, but she wasn't today there today. He went to a giant tree in the middle of the forest._

"_Boo!" a girl tried to scare him, but was instantly put into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" the boy said. The girl was about to say something, but before she could speak, he spoke again. "I taught you weren't goanna come." He said. The girl smiled. "I would never leave you, Natsu." She said. The boy named Natsu, pulled away and grinned. The girl rolled her eyes. "You are such a drama queen!" she said and she ran. Natsu blushed. "I am not!" he said and chased after her. "You got to catch me to prove it, Pinky!" Lucy screamed. "The name's Natsu, Blondie!" he said. "Its Lucy!" she corrected. "Oh, sorry, Luigi!" he said sarcastically. Lucy stopped. "It's Lu—"She didn't finish her sentence when Natsu caught her. "Gotcha!" he said. "Fine, you are _not so_ a drama queen." Lucy said and began to laugh. "Hey!" Natsu complained, but soon laughed with her. Both of them were left on the ground, tarring at the big, dark sky._

"_Could you promise me something, Luce?" Natsu asked. _

"_Sure, what is it?" she replied._

"_Promise me, you'll never leave me, ever?" he asked looking up at the dark night sky. Lucy giggled. "What's so funny?" Natsu asked obviously annoyed. "It's so rare to see you like this." She simply stated. "Like what?" he asked. "Your cute, serious face." She said. Natsu blushed. "I promise." Lucy said. Natsu looked confuse. "Promise what?" he asked. "You are so forgetful, you know that?" Lucy said. Natsu was about to reply to her when she spoke first. "Promise to never leave you. But remember this Natsu Dragneel," she said standing up, looking down at him. Natsu tried to back away, but the ground was right behind him. She was so close to his face that he couldn't see her properly. "Even though I'm not with you, I'll still be there, got that? You would always be my best friend, forever!" she said. Natsu smirked and exchanged positions with her. He chuckled. "I know." He said._

"_Hey Natsu, I've been waiting for you and—"a blue, flying cat exited a bush and stopped as he saw them. "Geez Natsu, cant you wait 'till you're like, eighteen or something?" the cat whined. Natsu and Lucy blushed. Natsu got up and gave a hand to her. She took it and stood up. "Happy! How did you get here? It's late at night!" Natsu said. "Says the person who kept me waiting!" the cat named Happy said._

_**3 years later~**_

"_Lucy!" Natsu called out. He searched everywhere but couldn't find her. Then he thought of the place where he found her before, the giant tree in the middle of the forest._

_When he arrived, he saw her waiting there. Her eyes were red and puffy. '_She must have been crying._' Natsu thought. "Hey Lucy!" he said. It startled the blonde-haired girl. When she saw Natsu, she instantly hugged him crying. "W-What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked, checking her body to see any signs of injuries. "N-No, it's not that. I-It's because, m-my d-dad said w-we have t-to move!" Lucy said and sobbed louder. Natsu was shocked. If they move, both of them can't see each other anymore. "When?" Natsu asked. "Tomorrow." Lucy answered him. "Then, we'll have to make today the best time of your life!" he said, as he wiped a tear from Lucy's cheek. He was trying hard not to cry. He didn't want to show fear. He promised himself he won't show fear. Not in this situation. Not ever. "T-Thanks Natsu! You're the best friend ever!" she said and hugged him tightly. Natsu hugged her back. 'I just wish we'll _be_ best friends forever.' He thought._

_**The Next Day~**_

___Natsu walked over to Lucy's house. He saw big moving trucks. He was searching for Lucy to say his good-bye. When he spotted her, he ran calling her name._

_ "Lucy!" he called. "Hey Natsu." She said with a sad smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I wanted to see you of course! And, I wanted to give you this." Natsu took out a locket in his pocket. It was shaped like a heart, and shined silver when you put it to the light. Inside the locket, was a picture of Natsu and Lucy playing and laughing. "Thanks Natsu!" Lucy said and hugged him. "Just like you said Lucy, even if we're apart, we'll still be best friends forever!" Natsu said. Lucy nodded in agreement._

_ "Lucy, it's time to go!" her father yelled. "Coming!" Lucy said back. "Oh, and Lucy?" Natsu said grabbing her wrist before she could run. "Yeah?" Lucy asked. "Promise me, we'll meet again some day?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled. "With pleasure!" she said. Natsu grinned. "The pleasure is all mine!' he said. And after, he didn't expect it would happen, Lucy kissed him. Natsu became all red._

_ "Bye Natsu!" Lucy said and ran to her father. Natsu couldn't think straight. "B-B-B-Bye L-Lucy!" he said._

**End Of Flashback~**

**7 years later~**

That was the last he ever saw her. The last time he saw her smile. The last time he heard her voice. The last time they were… together. Until now, Natsu believes they'll meet again. Until now he has faith. It's just that, the longer he waits his faith grows fainter each second. He never smiled the same old smile. He never laughed, like it was fun. He always held his tears, and he always think of her. He wasn't the same old Natsu. He always faked his joy. No one else understands him but himself.

Right now, Natsu is going home to his house. There was nothing much to do. When he arrived home, he saw that he had an invitation card. His eyes went wide of shock and joy as he read. The invitation said:

**To: Natsu Dragneel**

**Good day sir,**

** You are invited to Lucy Heartfilia's birthday **

**Party, tomorrow. Please come.**

**It will be held at the Magnolia Park.**

**Thank You.**

** From: Jude Heartfilia**

Natsu blinked once. Twice. Trice. He was finally going to see Lucy again! But why was he not excited at all. It's like a feeling that tells you something bad is goanna happen to you. Saying to not go or your life will get ruined.

_Isn't it ruined enough?_ Natsu thought, _what could get worse than this?_

What he didn't know that it would get a lot worse than he thought.

**The Next Day~**

Natsu arrived at the Magnolia Park, but he couldn't see Lucy anywhere. Then, he spotted Lucy's father –Jude- talking to some guest. "Mr. Heartfilia!" Natsu called. Jude faced Natsu. "Where's is Lucy?" Natsu asked him. Jude had a confuse look in his face. "You still don't know?" Jude asked. "Lucy is… dead." He choked.

Natsu stared at him wide eyed. _Lucy's dead? _He thought. "I-I'm s-sorry to h-hear." Natsu tried to keep himself from crying. "H-How did s-she d-die?" Natsu asked. He was having a hard time to talk. "A car accident.1 year ago, on her birthday." Jude said. "She had a final request to me." He said, giving Natsu a letter with something wrapped on it. "She told me to give it to you. She asked me to make her a 17th birthday Party, and invite you." He said.

Natsu opened the package quickly. It was a locket. The exact same locket he gave her 7 years ago.

_I can't believe she kept it after all those years _he thought

Natsu opened the letter. It said:

**Dear Natsu,**

**Hey Natsu! How were you? Listen, I'm sorry we couldn't see each other for the past 7 years. I hope you forgive. Well, I guess you might hate me for breaking my promise, right? You know, I never stopped thinking about you. You were always in my mind. I hope you didn't get depress when I left. I want you to be happy! Well, sorry again for not meeting you. I know you were looking forward to it. Oh and sorry for, dying I guess? It would have been funny if it didn't happen. I love you, Natsu! I always did, and I always will.**

** Love,**

** Lucy**

It began to rain, and everyone left already. Well, everyone except him. Remember the time he promised he'll stay strong? He broke the promise today. Wow. A lot of broken promises, huh? He cried. For the first time in years, Natsu Dragneel cried. It wasn't that noticeable, but from the sound of sobs, you can tell. He cried for her death. He cried for his bad luck. He cried because he lost the love of his life. And now, she wont be returning.

_I love you too, Lucy. _He said in his mind.

Days, weeks and even months past since that event. Natsu stayed in front of Lucy's grave. He didn't eat, sleep or drink. He stayed there. Then years past. The only time he eats is when someone gives him food. But he didn't really care. Natsu started to feel weak. His vision became blurry. Memories of him and Lucy flashed in his mind. Then there was a light. In the light showed a woman with blond hair. "Natsu," the girl said. "L-Lucy!" Natsu called out as he reached for her. "I am so sorry, Natsu." Lucy said. Lucy took his hand and made him stand. Natsu hugged Lucy. "I missed you so much." He said. 'I missed you too, Natsu." She said. "Let's go." Lucy said, walking with him toward the light.

After the vision, Natsus body fell on the ground. His soul wasn't there anymore. Only an empty body, which used to belong to a depressed boy, who longed for his dead love one.

**It actually made natsuxlucy cry! It took me 2 days to make this! Anyway, I'm making another story. Don't know when it's gonna be published yet though. It's not a one-shot, nor a sad one! I'm making something with a happy ending! For those who red/read (what is the past tense of read?) this, I thank you so much! Oh, and before I can forget, I got some of the ending of the movie, "Hatchiko". It was about a dog and his owner. Natsu is the dog, Lucy is the owner. Haha Natsu is a dog. The difference at the end is that, it's not about a loyal friendship, it's about love. The movie made me cry at every scene. It's the only movie that made me cry!**


End file.
